


Drabble Dump

by StolenVampires



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Where I post random drabbles.





	

Some days, Lucio felt better than others. Those days where when he trained with the team, when he could move like a normal person and felt unlimited. Like his music could really change things. Make what hurt better. But it wouldn't give him what he'd lost years ago. Outside of missions the skates came off, and the wheels went on. No one asked him about it, no one judged him when he was forced to take a side hallway because something was blocking a path during repairs at the watchpoint. But on days that he wore his skates, not even Satya's remarks and scathing looks could quell his joy at moving. Gliding across the floor, up and down walls.  
But after missions when something went awry is when it hurt the most. When the skates came off but couldn't be put back on due to damage.   
Today was such a day.

To be fair, he should have noticed the omnic sooner, and it was by sheer luck that he'd only been sent to a wall and not-  
He didn't want to think about Genji. Genji's who's mangled arm had been- It was nothing but parts. Not even flesh and bone past elbow. He knew the story but not the extent. He never asked, just as Genji never asked. Yet in the medical bay there they sat. One waiting for his chair, the other for the replacement parts. That alone made Lucio almost glad he still had his legs, immobile as they were.

He must have been staring as Genji's voice broke the silence.  
"It does not hurt." The synthetic voice of the younger Shimada brother was soothing and calm, even while half his lower body was practically missing.  
"I have suffered worse. The nerves have long since been burned away anyway." It hurt, it hurt Lucio in his gut.   
"Nah man, It's not nerves that hurt." Lucio answered back eyes moving away. Genji laughed, and Lucio looked up, confused.  
"No, but when I feel that pain, I realize I am lucky."  
"How so?"  
The hum from Genji was almost entirely mechanical. "Because, I remember that this does not make me disabled."  
There was a beat.  
"It reminds me that I am only as limited as I allow myself to be."  
Lucio waited and watched Genji for a few moments in silence.  
"Doesn't mean-"  
"I won't let myself be caged. Not by my clan, or by this body." A click and hiss, the faceplate fell away and two men looked at each other.  
"We are stronger than anyone else might understand." Lucio wheeled himself over feeling a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
